


Behind The Curtain

by ArtemisBlack



Series: Behind The Curtain [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bae has a crush on Killian, F/F, Falling In Love, Gen, Hero Worship, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Multi, RedHat, Work In Progress, Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, swanqueen - Freeform, theatre family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlack/pseuds/ArtemisBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke AU set during summer vacation where the various inhabitants of Storybrooke take notice of the upcoming auditions for the SCT (Storybrooke Community Theatre) production of Peter Pan. With Regina directing, Killian getting way into character, and Baelfire discovering something special between him and "Hook" this would become one summer that would never be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Curtain

The lights go up and we are but only actors on stage, playing the roles given to us to play.

 

When the curtain closes, however, it becomes hard to distinguish between what is real and what is merely acting.

 

"Some say we become different people at different ages...but I don't believe this..."


End file.
